User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Introduction to Total Drama World Tour and Episode 55 - Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here, and welcome back to Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Season 3 Edition. So, season 3 is a bit shorter than seasons 1 and 2 in that there is no one hour reunion special. Despite that though, we have so much to cover this season since there is tons to talk about. Season 3 is where things get really interesting for the show. One thing to note is that this is the first season not directed by the original directors Todd Kaufman and Mark Thornton. Another reason why this is an interesting season to talk about is because there is so much that happens this season. To name a few, we have to talk about that love triangle, Ezekiel, the two new contestants, the songs, the global challenges, the Aftermaths, the first adult contestant, the controversial finale, and so much more. I'm not going to give away my opinions on those just yet ;). In general, people loved this season. It would be their second best, if not, best season in the whole series. What was my take on it? Well, originally, I found myself really liking the first half and really not liking the second half. I don't know what it was, but the second half didn't invest me in as much as the first half did. But rewatching it a few more times in 2010-2011, I realized that I overlooked some of the positives in it. It's been a while since I've watched this season. So, most of this review is completely fresh. Have my opinions changed? Well, you're going to have to find out! Before I start the review of the first episode of the series, just a few reminders. One, this season is very controversial in that there are many aspects of the season which people have mixed feelings about. So, while you may agree with me on a few things, be prepared to disagree with me on other things. If you disagree, no problems there. Just be polite about it and don't trash on other people's opinions. Alright, let's kick off Total Drama World Tour with.... Episode 55: Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 Premise: Seventeen contestants board the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, learn the rules for Total Drama World Tour, and endure their first challenge in Egypt. Meanwhile, Ezekiel tries to show off his potential in the game and Duncan is not digging the singing that they have to do. Fun Fact: Cody's full name is Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. His birthday is also on April Fools Day. Location: Egypt Challenge: Walk through or get over the Giza pyramid New Contestants: -Sierra: The obsessive uber-fan -Alejandro: The arch villain Song: Come Fly With Us (featuring the whole cast) Team Victory: Bridgette, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Harold, Leshawna, DJ Team Amazon: Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Izzy (switches with Sierra), Cody Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot: Tyler, Noah, Alejandro, Sierra (switches with Izzy), Owen Rewards: Team Victory gets a stick, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot gets a goat, and Team Amazon gets a camel Eliminated: Duncan quits for not wanting to sing on the show My Favorite Part: The musical number Overall, this is a solid introduction to season 3. It had some really good comedy, good tension that keeps me invested throughout, and a lot of good subplots being introduced. Firstly, we have a subplot where Tyler is trying to get Lindsay to remember him, but fails big time. He even gets jealous when he sees Alejandro flirting with Lindsay and Lindsay even calls him a cute mountain goat. It was really funny seeing Tyler trying to be a mountain goat and even saying the "baaaaaa". He also had a few scenes with some good slapstick, like falling off the pyramid, showing off his flips, and then when Alejandro helps him up, he says, "I like girls!" You really have to sympathize with him though, as all he wants is his girlfriend to recognize him again. Noah even had a few good laughs too, like when he says that he was going to be "aeronauseous" if Harold keeps on making nerdy comments and then complains about Ezekiel not using mouthwash. I also have to say that Ezekiel is definitely getting into the game. Yes, his running gag of keeping on saying that he's in it to win it can get very repetitive at times, but it's definitely disheartening to be the first one eliminated and all he wants to do is prove himself to everyone, even if it doesn't work out the first time. I also laughed when Chris said he's become more "can't shut up-ier" and when Izzy was trying to fly on him. Heather's sarcasm was funny in this episode too, like when Sierra asks her if she's happy that they found Cody and she says, "I'm so happy I could scream!" and then rolls her eyes before joining their "group hug". You also gotta love Heather in Chef's confessional when Chef kept on messing with her words when she tries to describe Alejandro. She's really got a grudge on him! And I cracked up at her comment, "I do not heart the new girl!" Sierra, although not having as much screentime as everyone else, was actually pretty funny and her craziness actually contributes to the overall energy of the episode. Alejandro is also a very interesting villain and I can't wait to rewatch all that he does throughout the season. I also love that scene when he swears in the confessional about his useless team. Owen was pretty funny too. I loved his freakout at the beginning and when he tries to kiss mummy Izzy when it's actually mummy Ezekiel :P. I also liked that scene of Leshawna finding a camera in the potty XD and then when she told some other contestants not to follow Izzy, as they might catch a case of the crazy. Izzy was also really funny in this episode, especially when she dresses up as a mummy and sings about pyramids. The song number was great and a good start to the song numbers this season. I also found it a real shocker than Duncan quit the game. In a way, it's good since he's appeared in every episode up until this one and we need to see other characters have a chance to develop. I find it a bit weird that Duncan and Gwen constantly smile flirtatiously at each other throughout the episode. I don't have a problem with it, but I do find it weird, considering Duncan is already in a relationship with Courtney. Also, there's another scene in the beginning of the challenge when Ezekiel is suddenly with all the other contestants and then a few minutes later, he's like, "Hey! Wait up!" Nitpicks aside, this was definitely a good start to the season and I'm excited to watch the rest. Category:Blog posts